


Pignus Vos

by Lamenta



Series: Graduum Libertatis - Appendages [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders really is lonely, Hawke and Varric are being idiots, Justice has no clue, Justice provides a bit of comedic relief, M/M, The Blooming Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamenta/pseuds/Lamenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke lures Anders into the Blooming Rose - again - despite knowing Anders doesn't like to go there very much. He has the best intentions but sadly, the worst plans in the history of mankind.</p><p>This is pre "Exsupero".</p><p>For <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDragon/pseuds/StormDragon">StormDragon</a>. I had meant to keep it lighter but it didn't let me.</p><p>--</p><p>RUSSIAN TRANSLATION OF <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/3313058">Pignus vos</a> by the lovely <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/jusska">jusska</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pignus Vos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDragon/gifts).



When Garrett Hawke had come to his clinic, wearing that baleful smile of his and asking Anders to join them for a “fun trip”, this was – not what the mage had expected or even considered to be a fun trip at all.

 

The Blooming Rose was practically _bursting_ with customers and whores and Lusine barely seemed to catch a moment to breathe, running across the place to tend to everyone’s needs or collect the coin one of her whores had just earned and waited to deliver. Alcoholic beverage was handed across the bar in cupious amounts and the stale breath of some of the men around him was bad enough to make the mage feel slightly nauseous.

 

Anders scowled that scowl that was purely reserved for Hawke and always let him know the mage was _very_ annoyed with him and glanced around. He spotted Isabela sitting in a corner, wearing a sinister expression on her face not unlike Hawke’s when the warrior had come to pick him up earlier. Right next to her, a very drunk merchant proceeded to serenade the whore in his lap and his off-key singing gave him a headache within moments.

 

“Why are we here again?” he asked Hawke. The warrior was grinning from ear to ear, leaning against the bar next to Anders, who had gotten a seat and tried to make himself small. A stale beer was put in front of him and the mage sighed.

 

 ** _You will not drink this_** , Justice piped up from the far back of his consciousness.

_I won’t. It tastes awful anyway._

 

“Lusine has a job for us,” Hawke told him.

 

“Lusine?” Anders watched the brothel’s owner dash across the room. “Lusine _never_ has a job for us.”

 

“I thought she pays you to look after her whores’ health?”

 

“Yes. Lusine has jobs for _me_ , Hawke. Never for _us_.”

 

“The lanky guy leaning against the doorframe.”

 

Anders glanced to his other side, where Varric had found a safe spot, eyes trained on the crowd.

 

“The one with the crooked nose?” Hawke asked.

 

“Yep.”

 

“No way.”

 

“What?” Anders asked confused.

 

“The cloaked woman at the card table?” Hawke suggested.

 

“She sure looks like she’d just love to eat him,” the dwarf agreed. “But she doesn’t seem brave enough to make a move. Also, she apparently doesn’t want to be recognized.”

 

“What are you two on about?” the mage inquired.

 

“The pirate who is currently swaying his way over to Isabela.”

 

“Obviously interested in Isabela.”

 

Anders was getting more annoyed by the second. “Garrett Hawke… _what_ are you two up to this time?” he growled.

 

“Ah, what about that Orlesian noble?” Varric nodded his head into the general direction of the person he’d spotted and Anders slowly turned around on his stool. It wasn’t too hard to find the Orlesian noble Varric was speaking of – the rich, exaggerating clothes, the obvious accent as he called for one of the waitresses and ordered another bottle of wine. As soon as the young girl ran off to bring the wine he requested, his piercing grey eyes settled on Anders, a playful smirk on his lips.

 

**_We must avoid that one._ **

_Maker, Justice, please!_

  
“What are we looking for?” he asked. Lusine had a job for them, right? Obviously, Varric and Hawke were looking for someone specific.

 

“Putting my money on that one,” Varric decided.

 

A high-pitched giggle caught Hawke’s attention and he smirked. “Fine. I’m going with Lady Elegant. You _know_ she’s been thinking about it. Maybe tonight she’ll finally make a move.”

 

“Ah, ah, Hawke – we said we look for people that would _pay_. Lady Elegant knows he’s not for hire or employed at the Rose. She won’t pay. Try to seduce, yes, but certainly not pay.”

 

“Damn it,” Hawke cursed. “Right. Can I request another chance?”

 

“I’m feeling generous tonight. Please go ahead.”

 

Anders blinked. Something was going on he was _certain_ he wouldn’t like, once those two nug faces decided to let him in on the game they were playing.

 

He let his gaze flit across the room and paused when he spotted Fenris by the entrance, leaning against the wall, eyes trained on the crowd. Why that elf had agreed to come along was beyond Anders. Fenris hated the ‘Rose’ – not because he had a problem with brothels but he was an elf, he was exotic and people, especially drunk people with lowered inhibitions, liked to _touch_ exotic and Fenris did not like touch. There had been a few incidents, Anders knew, that had almost ended up with a dead or two, so usually, the elf refused to come along whenever they went here.

 

Anders let his gaze travel over Fenris lean, strong form and suppressed a groan of want. Once more, he berated himself for sleeping with that elf in the first place and now knowing what was _under_ that armor.

 

 ** _The singing elf_**. Justice sounded content.

 _One very handsome elf that I wouldn’t mind to have naked and tied to my bed right now_.

 

Fenris shot him a look when he became aware of Anders’ stare and the mage cleared his throat and quickly looked away.

 

“That lady in the red dress,” Hawke eventually spoke up again.

 

“Good choice,” Varric agreed. “Two sovereigns?”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“Hawke…”

 

Garrett Hawke actually flinched at the hard stare he received from the mage. “Yes?”

  
“What is going on?”

 

“Oh, well…see…”

 

“We have a bet going,” Varric stated and Hawke groaned out something that suspiciously sounded like the word ‘traitor’.

 

“A bet.”

 

“You are quite popular at the Rose, Blondie, in case you didn’t notice.”

 

“You don’t say.” Anders rolled his eyes.

 

“So, Hawke and I each pick someone whom we think will make a move and try to hire you.”

 

Anders’ eyes widened. “Pardon?”

 

“Or actually hire you,” Hawke added. The next moment, he flinched and cursed and Anders felt a smug satisfaction that he was still able to aim his lightning bolts _very_ precisely. With a scowl, Hawke rubbed his ass.

  
“Not a whore, Hawke.”

  
“Never said you are.”

 

“But you do need to get laid,” Varric added. “Badly.”

  
“ _Excuse_ me?” Anders exclaimed, cheeks flushing.

 

 ** _And you call these people your friends?_** Justice asked.

_I may need to rethink that._

 

“Let off some steam, relax…if it’s a nice one, you get some coin on top that you can hand over to the poor and sick again.”

 

The mage gaped. “I – that – I will pretend I didn’t just hear you say that, Tethras.”

 

“You need to loosen up, Blondie.”

 

Hawke snickered at the – considerably bad – pun and Anders groaned.

  
“No wonder you are single and only have a crossbow to keep you company at night,” he groused.

 

“Now, now, Blondie – it’s by choice, not by lack of opportunity.”

 

“Right.” Anders slid off the stool and straightened his back. “Leaving!” he announced. “To the Void with both of you!”

 

“Already?” Lusine finally came over to them, smiling at Anders as she approached. The mage groaned inwardly.

 

“Good evening Lusine,” he greeted.

 

“Anders. Always in such a hurry to get away from here.” She tutted at him. “You need to relax. I’m sure I can find you the right company for tonight.”

 

“Yeaaaaaaaah…not interested.” Anders offered a lopsided smile. “Long day at the clinic. And my supposed _friends_ just decided to make my day even worse, which is my cue to leave and get some sleep.”

 

Hawke’s face fell. “Listen, Anders…we were just – we didn’t mean to –“

 

“Shut _up_ , Garrett.”

 

The warrior’s mouth snapped shut.

 

 ** _Thank you_**.

_My pleasure._

 

“Now – as I was saying –“

 

Anders staggered when something heavy crashed against him. No, not something – someone. Anders pushed the drunk man away with a groan.

  
“Watch where you are going,” he told him. When he looked up, he recognized the Orlesian noble Varric had picked. Great.

 

“Lusine, I am afraid you have not introduced us yet,” the Orlesian said with that thick accent of his.

 

**_Why is he dressed up like a parrot?_ **

  
It took all of Anders’ willpower to keep his face straight. _He is not. That’s Orlesian fashion. They all look like that. Most wear masks too. All day._

 

**_For what purpose?_ **

_I…don’t think there is a purpose. It’s…an Orlesian thing._

**_This does not make sense._ **

Anders sighed.

 

“This is Anders, our healer. He looks after us regularly,” Lusine said. “Anders, meet Monsieur Renais.”

 

“Oh, a _healer_ , are you?”

 

Anders took a step back when the Orlesian stepped closer.

  
“Someone with your appearance is a rare jewel.” Renais smiled approvingly. “You are a beauty.”

 

 ** _What does this man want from us?_** Justice boomed.

_From us? Nothing. From me? I’ll spare you the details, Justice, now please shut up._

“Thank you…I guess,” Anders replied. “I was just on my way out. Pleasure meeting you and all that.”

 

A bony hand closed around his wrist. Anders glanced down his arm and made a face.

 

**_Why is he touching us?_ **

_Justice, please. Be quiet._

**_Do you want to be touched by him?_ **

_Maker, no._

**_I will make him stop._ **

****

A brief look of panic crossed Anders’ face.

 

_No. Justice, you can’t…not here. I’ll be fine. Retreat or I’ll think about a lot of very naughty things and you don’t like naughty things, remember?_

 

The silence was sudden and Anders bit back a chuckle.

 

“Tell me, bel homme, what sort of healer would you be?” Renais murmured. He sounded almost pleasant now, although Anders could never overcome his dislike for the Orlesian accent. The man’s thumb was caressing his wrist. The mage found it oddly nice.

 

He glanced at Varric and Hawke, who seemed frozen to the spot – Hawke, not sure what kind of reaction to expect from the mage and Varric…Anders scowled. Smirking. Of course.

 

 _Fine. Have it your way_. If they felt like taking bets on him, Anders would make sure one of them paid.

 

Anders plastered a smile on his face and returned his attention to the Orlesian, subtly moving closer.

 

“What sort of healer would you be looking for?” he asked the noble, lowering his voice a little. “Where does it _ache_ , Monsieur?”

 

Anders could immediately see it worked; Renais’ pupils dilated, their faces close enough they were almost touching now. Anders smelled the sweet wine on his breath, which was decidedly more pleasant than the stale malodour most ‘guests’ carried.

 

“If I could steal a moment of your time, I would show you,” Renais replied curtly, wetting his lips.

  
“Sure. May I suggest you freshen up a little before we take this somewhere else?”

 

Renais inclined his head, the playful smile from earlier returning. Anders watched him stagger off to the bathrooms and waited until the man was out of sight before turning around to glare at his two friends.

 

“Hot,” Varric commented but his grin was visibly melting away as he found himself in the centre of the anger directed at them.

 

“You owe Varric two sovereigns,” Anders informed Hawke. “And you –“ he returned his gaze to the dwarf “—will donate them to the clinic. I may forgive you then.”

 

“Anders, we really…actually meant well,” Hawke muttered.

  
“Well? You dragged me to a _whore_ house, Hawke, and tried to find a _customer_ for me!”

 

“Actually, our intention was to take you out and help you find a flirt or two,” Varric explained.

 

“You seemed so lonely and closed off lately, we figured maybe…a partner would cheer you up?”

 

Anders blinked. “You…wanted to pair me up with someone?”

 

“There are a lot of idiots visiting the Rose, but some are really just lonely.”

 

“Like you,” Varric concluded. “You always steer away from attraction and attention and I know you’re not shy. I also am aware you’re…well…” The dwarf lowered his voice. “With a guest that may not approve, but you gotta live a little, Blondie.”

  
“We were worried.” Hawke nodded. “And the bet was just…to keep _us_ entertained while you were hopefully having some fun.”

 

Anders sighed. “You two are the biggest idiots I have ever come across. I don’t –“ Another sigh. “I don’t have time nor any interest in _that_. And yeah, _someone_ is making it considerably difficult to even allow myself to develop feelings for someone but the last thing I need is you two nug shits worrying about me getting lonely or not laid often enough.”

 

Varric and Hawke exchanged a glance and Anders noted they at least had the decency to look guilty. He spared them one final glance before hurrying out of the brothel.

 

“Well, it was a shitty plan,” Varric conceded. “Not surprising, since it was yours.”

 

“Thanks,” Hawke grumbled. “He used to be way more playful when he was being flirted at. I was hoping he’d rediscover that side of himself. Maker, how will I make up for that one?”

 

“We’ll think about something. A kitten, maybe?” Varric grinned. “Hey. Where’s Broody?”

 

Hawke looked over to the spot the elf had vacated until a few moments ago. “No idea. He hates this place, he probably ran off.”

 

 

~*~

 

**_Why do you bother with them? They have proved to be a constant distraction and now you let them sell you out like one of the whores?_ **

 

Anders sighed as he stalked toward the lift that would take him to Darktown. “Friends sometimes do very stupid things, Justice, but they mean well. They didn’t really mean to sell me to anyone. I can’t say I am not touched by their concern,” he muttered.

 

**_This is concern?_ **

 

“You have no concept of what friendship means. Why don’t we just leave it at that? I’m too tired for this right now.”

 

Did he feel lonely?

Of course he did. Anders sighed to himself and slowed his steps. He was far away enough from the Blooming Rose that this Orlesian noble wouldn’t be able to catch up with him now and Anders doubted he would, anyway.

 

There had been a time where flirting was enjoyable. Hawke wasn’t wrong when he’d thought Anders enjoyed flirting and maybe a little more than that if he felt comfortable with someone. But Justice’s constant voice in his head reminded him they had more important things to do and carnal pleasures were something Justice neither understood nor approved of. Each time Anders allowed himself a small flirt, Justice would object and over the time, the mage realized that Justice would probably object to _anyone_ staying for longer than a few hours or even a couple minutes. A theory he’d tested while he’d been on the run from the Wardens and decided to indulge himself a little on the way to Kirkwall, away from Ferelden. Would Justice have liked Karl? No, the spirit would have probably objected against his former lover, too. Anders would never find out now.

 

Sometimes, Justice would retreat, allowing Anders to sate his body’s needs but make sure Anders would not even _think_ about having more than that and arguing with the spirit was tiring.

 

 ** _You are not alone_** , Justice reminded him.

 

“It’s not the same, Justice.” Anders laughed, sadness coloring the sound. “I know you don’t understand that, either.”

 

Justice quietened once again and for a few moments, it almost felt like he was gone completely. Anders’ mind was free and it made the loneliness inside him even more suffocating.

 

But he had brought this upon himself, hadn’t he?

 

 ** _The lyrium song_** , Justice suddenly purred. **_I can hear it again_**.

 

It was the only warning Anders got before he found himself pulled into a dark alley and pressed against a cold wall. He felt it, too and knew he had no reason to be afraid.

  
“Elf,” he greeted. Even in the dark, he could see the green of Fenris’ eyes. The elf regarded him for a long moment, like he was asking permission to proceed. And Justice was so blessedly silent now, drunk on the lyrium song that had the magic inside Anders buzz and reach out.

 

He’d forgotten the one exception Justice made, again and again.

  
“Mage?”

 

“Maker, _please_ ,” Anders breathed out and welcomed the hard press of Fenris’ body against his, the bruising kiss, hands that searched, _touched_.

 

Anders cupped the elf’s face and frowned at the sticky wetness on one cheek, cooling in the night air.

 

“Is that blood?” he murmured. “What happened?”

 

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with, mage,” Fenris growled before joining their mouths again.

 

For the moment, at least, Anders could forget about the loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Bel homme – beautiful man


End file.
